The invention relates to a hydraulically damped engine mount comprising liquid filled working and equalization chambers which are separated by a resilient partition wall and connected by a damping opening. Opposing one another, the working and equalization chambers are bounded toward the outside by essentially non-deformable pistons. A liquid-impermeable and elastically deformable annular body connects each of these pistons to a centrally disposed, annular fitting. A connecting rod, which penetrates the partition wall parallel to the moving direction in the area of an opening, rigidly connects the pistons. The partition wall is externally affixed to the fitting.
An engine mount of this type is known from the German Patent Publication No. OS 27 27 244. The resulting isolation of engine-induced, acoustically interfering vibrations is less than satisfactory.